ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Maki Himekawa
" 01 |last="Coexistence" 05 |actors=(Ja:) Yuhko Kaida (En:) Cherami Leigh |partner= |digivice= |trait= |age= |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Female |nationality= |occupation=DigiDestined Agent of the Incorporated Administrative Agency }} is a character in Digimon Adventure tri.. She is a member of the Incorporated Administrative Agency and also one of the original DigiDestined. Appearance Maki is a young woman with fair skin, chin-length brown hair, and amber eyes. She wears a grey shirt, a black blazer with a pocket on each side and two black buttons, a black business skirt, brown pantyhose, and black high heels. Description Etymologies ;Maki Himekawa (姫川 マキ) Name used in Digimon Adventure tri.. Officially romanized in the official site's profile.[http://digimon-adventure.net/character/himekawa/ Digimon Adventure tri.: Maki Himekawa] *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "princess river". *'Ja:' A Japanese female name. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure tri.'' Maki was one of the original DigiDestined and was partnered with . During a climatic, losing battle against the , Maki went to comfort , then tried to rally Daigo Nishijima, who was ready to give up. However, just as all seemed lost, she was possessed by Homeostasis, who initiated a ritual to revive the children's Partners and transform four of them into the Harmonious Ones. After regaining control of her body, she pleaded for Megadramon to be saved too, while Daigo urged her to take cover. She watched in shock as Megadramon sacrificed himself as a vessel for the immense energy attack launched by the Harmonious Ones. Heartbroken, Maki demanded to know why Megadramon was sacrificed, and soon became obsessed with finding a way to see her Partner again. Years later, Maki and Daigo attended the same college. Maki learned the could be rebooted and informed Daigo that she intended to do so after she graduates. Worried, Daigo tried to dissuade her and asked to instead be her "new partner". Although Maki was tickled at his awkwardness, she agreed to date him. However, at some point Maki and Daigo broke up. Both also became coworkers at the Incorporated Administrative Agency. At some point, she was emailed by Dark Gennai, who claimed the reboot would be possible if they used and asked her to collaborate with , to which she agreed. In the week before June 19, 2005, she discusses the witnesses of the infected Digimon with Daigo over the phone, while using her computer to monitor the locations of the of 1999 and note that the 2002 group is missing. During the events of Kuwagamon's attack in Tokyo, Maki escorted the newly arrived Mimi from New York, USA and drove her into Haneda Airport. However, they arrived late and only appeared at the post-battle as other agents have crowded the Airport's take-off area. She later on seated beside Daigo while maneuvering their car as they escort the DigiDestined into their homes. Maki then spotted the missing Meicoomon at the Odaiba Park when the effects of the Digital Wave starts to shift the areas of Odaiba into stormy-like weather. She was also relieved to see the Digimon safe when the battle ended. Maki later on went on a leave with Daigo and the other agents of their organization though is also in an active mission: to guard the digidestined on their Hot Spring Trip. The school festival arrived in the Digidestined's school and Maki accompanied Meicoomon at the backyard. She left the digimon for a while to buy a Crepe, however a concentration of Digital Wave was detected at the same location she left Meicoomon. Maki and Daigo rushed to the scene only to see Ichijouji taking Meicoomon away to the Digital World. Gomamon, Leomon and Palmon entered the passageway to the Digital World to rescue Meicoomon but the odds were low as they battle the then infected Imperialdramon. Leomon in other hand was starting to turn infected and has been turning to one side to another as he fights the infection within him. Yet, Gomamon used Ultimate Digivolution to digivolve into Vikemon while Palmon into Rosemon, Leomon tackled Imperialdramon in the face and the two finally gave the finishing blow. Meicoomon was freed and Leomon carried him outside the passage. Meicoomon was approached by Meiko but it burried its face into Leomon's chest, refusing Meiko's. It was comforted by Leomon but Meicoomon saw signs of Leomon's infection and the shock Meicoomon felt turned her into Meicrackmon and killed Leomon by stabbing him through his chest. Maki was shocked for what happened but she saw signs of success with a grim smile. After the is rebooted, Tapirmon is reborn but doesn't remember Maki. One night, he is picking flowers in a field and is sighted by Maki. Tapirmon doesn't believe her when she tells him he is her Partner and backs off, but this only makes Maki insane and she orders him to remember her. Maki later returns to the Digital World with a bazooka and becomes stranded in the Dark Ocean after defending herself with the bazooka against the Scubamon. When last seen, Maki was being pulled further into the Dark Ocean by the waves, hopelessly crying out for Tapirmon in the process. Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional government agents Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2015